


Surprise(Tim)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [25]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon in a Wheelchair, Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good Bro Dick Grayson, Hormones, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, This Is STUPID, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Needs Help, Unplanned Pregnancy, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N finds out she's pregnant with Tim's baby she tries to tell him but can't find the right time. That is until her hormones get the better of her





	Surprise(Tim)

I walked into my room I shared with my boyfriend, Tim. A positive pregnancy stick in my hand. I opened the door he stopped typing and looked at me 

"hey, babe you feeling any better?" 

"a little though I found the root of the problem" 

"did you now?" 

I sat on the bed I took a deep breath hiding the pregnancy test under my leg. Tim, touched my leg 

"hey what's wrong, babe?" 

"I -you rem-" 

We heard Tim's intercom he answered 

"what?... OK yeah I'm on my way. Sorry babe I'll see you when I get home and please rest" 

He kissed my head and left I took a deep breath. I cleaned the house I hear the door open 

"hey, babe I'm home" 

"good I really need to talk to you about something important" 

I walked to the living room seeing Tim sound asleep on the couch. I sighed I kissed him. I tried to say the word's two simple word's 'I'm pregnant' but every time Tim falls asleep, or the team calls him. Week now I'm losing my mind I have to tell him. I cleaned the dishes from lunch Tim walked in 

"oh I almost forgot to tell you Bruce said he expects us to come for dinner next week" 

"OK" I said irritated 

"hey, what's wrong? I can tell them we've got plans" 

"what's wrong?! What's wrong?! I've been trying to talk to you all week and you've been either sleeping or gone!" I started crying 

"hey hey I'm sorry I know I have been more busy and gone than usual. What's wrong? I'm sorry please tell me what's wrong" 

"I know, but dammit Tim I need you so much right now" 

I sniffed he rubbed my tears away I looked at him the father of my child, the man I love. 

"you know you look beautiful when you cry" 

I gasped smiling "well good because I'm going to be doing a lot of it" 

"hey, tell me what's going on?" 

"I'm pregnant.. Surprise" 

"humph good one really though" 

I sighed he looked at me shocked he glanced at my abdomen. He took a deep breath he kissed my neck and wrapped his arm's around me. He laughed crying which made me cry. The next day Tim and I needing advice went to see Dick and Barbara. Tim, held my hand knocking on the door. It opened, Dick holding John who was sound asleep 

"sorry bad timing should have called" Tim whispered 

"nah come on in. Babs is in the living room. I'll put, John in his crib and we'll talk to you two crazy kid's" Dick whispered 

We walked to the living room seeing Barbara in her wheelchair 

"Tim, Y/N what a nice surprise sit down. What brings you two to Bludhaven?"

"oh just wanted to say hi you know haven't seen you guy's in a while" I said 

"hmm mm well I'm glad you two did. Ever since John was born we've been worn out for month's and haven't felt like getting out much" 

"so it's a lot of work uh" 

Tim and I sat next to each other he wrapped his arm around me 

"it is but completely worth it I love that little boy more than anything in the world and John" 

Tim and I laughed I started crying Tim wiped my tears with his jacket sleeve

"sorry" I mumbled 

"sorry about what?" Dick asked 

He sat on the chair by Barbara 

"oh, nothing don't worry about it" I said 

"so how's work been, Tim" Dick asked 

"good working with Bruce at the WE is better than I thought it'd be. Keeps me and Y/N more than well off which is in itself a relief" 

"relief?" 

"were planning on moving to a house with a backyard plenty of space for... Anyway how have you two been?" 

"we've been good. What's up?" 

"nothing here just really missed you guy's" Tim said 

"fess up" Barbara said 

Tim and I looked at each other he took a deep breath 

"Y/N and I have news.. Y/N is pregnant" 

Barbara gasped covering her face 

"you're serious?! Y/N is pregnant. Your gonna have a baby?" Dick said 

I nodded crying they laughed Barbara hugged me 

"I'm so happy for you two! Oh Y/N this is wonderful news! I can help you with anything you need. I still have my maternity clothes you can have! Oh I'm so excited" Barbara said 

Barbara kissed my head laughing and crying as well. Dick ruffled Tim's hair and hugged him. He hugged me gently he kissed my head 

"I'm so happy for you girl" he said 

"how far along are you? When do I get to meet my future niece or nephew?" Barbara asked 

"it's gonna be a boy" Tim and Dick said 

Barbara and I laughed 

"I'm around 3 months so it'll be a while" 

"oh it'll be here before you know it" Barbara said 

"oh whatever you were practically begging for yourself to go into labor a week before your due date" Dick said 

"do not make me hurt you" Barbara said 

"what we're trying to say is it ain't going to be a walk in the park" Dick said 

"your going to go through a lot of changing there's going to be tears" Barbara said 

"lots of tears" Barbara hit Dick he laughed "but you guy's are gonna be great parent's" Dick said 

Tim and I smiled at each other he kissed my head. 

"thanks guy's" Tim said 

"we really appreciate the advice" I said 

Month's later after we've told everyone I'm pregnant. Tim and I laid in bed discussing or arguing some might say about name's


End file.
